Backwards Compatible
by Red Hope
Summary: Sequel to What Are Terminators Made Of? Sarah learns just how backs compatible she can or can't be with Cameron and the world. She and Cameron secretly work to find and stop the T-1000 that's on a dangerous path to stop Skynet. Femslash. Sarah/Cameron.


**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to James Cameron and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Notices:** This story contains violence and sexual content.

**Notes:** This story picks up in Season 2 from the television show and also takes a few liberties.

**Summary:** The sequel to No Programming and What Are Terminators Made Of? Cameron and Sarah have returned from 2028 after forging a strong friendship and developing a relationship. Back in 2008, Sarah works with Cameron to find and secretly plot against the mysterious T-1000 that came from the future. But Cameron's risky plans require her and Sarah to put on an act that could cost them their trust and relationship. Cameron easily reverts to a terminator again, but Sarah isn't as backwards compatible.

**Website: **www . redhope . net

Series 1:** The Cameron Connor Chronicles**, Story **#3**

Started: February 26, 2011

**AN1: **So now that "Lost in the Past" is completed, I thought I'd start cranking out the third installment to this series. This is just a short prologue to wet your feet with. I plan to update "I, Human" next. I will warn that I am not totally sure right now how much I will be writing for any of my fanfiction in the near feature. The reason being is that it looks like I've been recruited for the SCC Virtual Season. I will be helping & writing some episode for the second half of the VS. So I have no idea how much time that'll allow for my fanfiction 'til the end of the VS's second season. But I'm so damn thrilled to be joining the VS team. Keep your fingers crossed that I do well with it, and they keep me for a few. ;)

**AN2:** I hope over the next few days to get replies to those readers that sent all that marvelous feedback for "Lost in the Past". I'm still in shock how many readers enjoyed themselves. I have already started writing the sequel, but I'm not sure when it'll get posted, unfortunately. I'd really like to get "I, Human" done first. So we'll see. But thank you all for the wonderful feedback, and you should hear replies from me soon here.

Now, enjoy this tantalizing opening! :)

* * *

**Backwards Compatible**

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

Today was the tenth day of April in the year 2009. It was also the day. Today Sarah would not run, anymore. Today was meant for changes and truth. All of Sarah Connor's faith would be finally tested, and she'd been sick in the gut since she'd been caught by the police. She played dumb with Agent Auldridge for several days until her partner could come for her. She told John no, but she knew her son better than anybody, even himself. Cameron also knew her son too well.

Sarah believed in her lover's plan despite the incredible risk. But that didn't stop the fear or the anger when it all seemed to spiral out of control. It was out of control to Sarah. But to Cameron, it was the perfect show for watchful eyes. And today, Cameron watched as each piece perfectly fell into place as if an oracle had predicted it. It was beautiful to Cameron and nearly killing to Sarah.

Sarah Connor was stunned when she saw her lover offline in the office chair in the basement of Ziera Corp. She could feel panic set in, but she focused her rage on Catherine Weaver. Weaver turned out to be the T-1000 that her lover forewarned her about months ago.

"You lying terminator bitch," Sarah snapped coldly. "You're building Skynet." Her wild, green eyes were locked on Weaver. She didn't care that Weaver saved her minutes ago. But her attention flickered back to her lover, who was a lifeless doll. She almost thought she'd puke right there.

Catherine Weaver slotted her eyes at the infamous Sarah Connor. "No." Her tone was cold. "I was building something to fight it." She canted her head and her dark eyes narrowed. "And I'd watch who's calling who a bitch." Her piercing eyes flickered to James Ellison, who was staring on in awe. "Coming, James?"

James Ellison fought off his initial shock and tore his eyes away from Cameron. He looked at his boss, who was revealed to be a liquid terminator. "Coming?"

"After John Henry," Weaver clarified, "Our boy."

James stared oddly at the T-1001. "He's not my boy. And you, you-" He was at a loss.

"Do you mind picking up Savannah then?" Weaver cut off. "Gymnastics ends at 5:30." She didn't wait for his response and went over to the TDE's control panel. She made an adjustment then shifted to John Connor's side.

Sarah glanced around once the electrical field started forming a blue sphere. She knew what was about to happen any second. She'd traveled through time on several occasions. She focused on her son again.

John felt desperate and trusted the T-1001 to take him to Cameron. He looked at his mother despite he wouldn't leave Cameron.

Sarah shook her head, again and again. "John, we can't."

John became distraught and quickly reminded, "He's got her chip." He fearfully watched his mother move away from him. "He's got her," he pleaded.

Sarah kept backing away slowly and continued shaking her head. She thought her knees would give out, but she passed through the time bubble. She couldn't believe today was the day. She wanted to tell John. She wanted to yank him out of the time bubble and tell him all the secrets. But she had to let him go. She made her choice, just like John. They both believed in Cameron, but in different ways. Cameron was right, so perfectly right.

"Mom…" John's face was twisted with upset. Disbelief shined brightly in his eyes. He couldn't believe his mother wouldn't stay at his side. He knew that his mother disliked Cameron simply because she was metal, but he thought his mother would trust his judgment. He was wrong.

Sarah held her ground outside of the bubble. She inhaled a shaky breath then called, "I'll stop it." She didn't care to explain what she meant, but she hoped it was enough for John. She watched the ripples begin, and she only had a few seconds left with her son. Her right foot silently scraped over the floor, yet her glance at Cameron made her go still again. She looked back at John, but it was too late and the time bubble flared up brightly. She shielded her eyes.

"I love you too," Sarah called out to him. She thought she was too late. She turned her back when it was extremely bright and hot. She opened her eyes after the static air went calm finally. She gazed at Ellison, who was knelt on the floor.

James slowly straightened up and was surprised that Cameron's body was still there. He slowly looked at Sarah.

Sarah Connor faced the super computer and her offline partner. She realized John and Weaver were really gone. She clamped down on her tears and fought off the lump in her throat.

"She didn't go with them," James murmured.

"Exposed metal won't travel," Sarah softly replied. She then cautiously neared her lover. Each step made her heart pound even louder. God she hoped this worked as Cameron promised her. She glanced at the computer screen that kept repeating the apology to John. She had to give Cameron credit for being brilliant.

James took a few steps closer but stayed next to the table. "Did they really go…"

Sarah went behind Cameron. She paused and looked at the former FBI agent. "Yes." She understood Ellison's unfinished question. She focused back on her lover and leaned the heavy terminator forward a little. "Please," she muttered during her search behind Cameron. Relief washed over her, and she quickly extracted the Glock from Cameron's rear waistband.

"What are you doing?" Ellison inquired. He was curious as much as confused when Sarah took the gun.

But Sarah didn't have time for a conversation. She started realizing the cops could be down here any moment. She moved to the desk, released the gun's magazine, and tossed the Glock onto the table.

Ellison glanced at the handgun and stared at the unique, golden letters on the handgun's handle. He picked it up and read, "SC."

Sarah continued ignoring him. She was working quickly to carry out the last of Cameron's plans. She fought with the bullet magazine until finally it opened up. Sarah went still and stared in relief at the contents in the magazine. Everything looked okay and intact.

Ellison peered over after setting the gun down. He became further baffled then stunned, which seeped into his tone of voice. "Is that a… chip?"

Sarah was staring at the chip that meant mankind and terminators' future safety. She only glanced at Ellison to show her confirmation then hurried back to Cameron. She stood at the terminator's side and quickly hunted around Cameron's head until she found the opening in the hair. Sarah pushed the flap away, much like John had done only minutes ago.

"This better work, girlie," she murmured. Sarah slid the chip through the entrance until it was in place then she twisted it in until it was locked down. She merely pressed the cut skin back over the chip's entranceway. Sarah quickly shifted in front of Cameron and nervously waited for the results. "Please… please," she whispered and fisted her hands as she knelt down.

James Ellison neared them but stayed far enough. He clutched the table's corner for support.

"Come on, girlie," Sarah desperately pleaded. She held her breath, and her heart fought against her chest. "Please," she emotionally whispered as a sting built in her eyes.

Cameron remained still in the seat. It was the first time she ever sat slump. But then a blue glow distantly started in her exposed eye. Slowly the blue hue intensified and developed in the human right eye.

Sarah reached up and placed her hand over Cameron's right hand. She bit her bottom lip but gradually a bittersweet smile came over her once she saw the blue light in Cameron's eyes. "Welcome back, Blue," she whispered to her partner.

Cameron Phillips suddenly straightened up in the seat. Her chest instantly rose up and fell when her heart was triggered back to life by an electrical jolt. Her organics were stimulated again by her endoskeleton's life.

Sarah exhaled loudly and leaned forward until her forehead rested on her lover's knee. "Thank god," she muttered. She then felt warming fingers thread through her hair. She started gasping for air as if she'd awaken from a bad nightmare. She lifted her head and revealed the fresh tears on her cheek.

Cameron gave a thin smile to her beautiful human. Her one human eye danced with life while her terminator eye omitted a soft sapphire blue. She shifted her hand under Sarah's chin and wiped a tear away. "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah reached up and grasped the terminator's other hand. She laced their hands together. She started shaking her head and declared, "Never again… never." She could tell her lover fully agreed with her.

Cameron inhaled deeply and found her lungs weren't damaged by her long offline time. She then slowly started to get up and helped her lover stand too. She stared at Sarah and realized how trusting Sarah had been with her for the past months. And it'd also been extremely hard on Sarah thanks to Cameron's regression. But it was over, for them both.

Sarah moved into her lover's space and hugged her tightly. She held Cameron so tightly that she was convinced if Cameron had been human that it would have hurt her. She clenched her teeth, but it did nothing to hold back her tears. She hid her face in Cameron's neck so that James Ellison wouldn't see her this way.

Cameron kept her arm tightly around Sarah's waist. She then tangled her right hand in Sarah's hair. She didn't believe any words could ease Sarah's pain after everything. She knew being back was what Sarah had needed all along.

James Ellison watched on in amazement as the lovers were reunited after some unknown separation. He didn't understand what had happened between them. But he could feel all the emotions, especially from Sarah. He slid his hands into his pockets and took a step back. He felt like an intruder and rather wrong for being here. Then he wasn't ready for what happened next, and his face was on fire.

Sarah continued kissing Cameron feverishly. She didn't give a damn that Ellison was here with them. She'd had shared too many dead kisses this past year. Now her tongue danced with Cameron's in a beautiful song. Sarah tasted metal between them, but it filled her because it was Cameron. And their kiss seemed to renew her strength after so long. She withdrew after a pleasant whimper and breathed deeply. She cupped her lover's unharmed cheek and peered into eyes that mirrored both the sky and the earth.

"We have… to go after John," Sarah murmured. There was a plea in her voice.

Cameron slightly dipped her head in agreement. "We will… we'll go after John." She gave a faint smile and assurance showed in both her eyes. "I promise we'll bring him home."

Sarah returned the smile and because she knew her lover was back. There was hope again, and Sarah felt stronger again now that her partner was at her side once more. Today was the first time she'd truly smiled in a long time.

**To be continued.**


End file.
